


Yes, Captain

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a night with Captain Hook. Smut, role play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Captain

Emma hesitated before knocking on the door to Killian's cabin but it wasn't because she was uncertain. She knew that she wanted this, had wanted this for far longer than she'd admitted to him, and she had a feeling that he knew that. For the first time in a long time she was almost nervous. Excited.

His voice called her entrance and she wiped her palms against her jeans quickly, taking a deep breath before she opened the door.

She was familiar enough with the room that she didn't need to look around, and her eyes fell immediately on Killian. He was dressed in his pirate attire, leaning casually against his desk, his legs crossed loosely in front of him. His hook held a ledger of some kind open in front of him and he was jotting something down in it. He didn't acknowledge her at first, just kept writing, and she stepped slowly into the room, closing the door behind her. He finally looked up at her with the sound, his expression bored, an eyebrow slightly raised. His eyes raked over her, assessing her from head to toe.

'Strip.'

Swallowing, she had to concentrate to keep her movements smooth as she shrugged her coat from her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head. He didn't react as she swiftly removed her clothes. She hesitated when she was down to her underwear and bra, not sure whether he'd meant for her to take everything off, but when he didn't say or do anything she unclipped her bra and slid it over her shoulders, tucked her thumbs under the band on her underwear and guided them down her hips and off.

When she was completely naked he finally moved, putting his book down and pushing off the desk. Striding toward her slowly, he circled around her. She shivered under his scrutiny, her body flushing hot in anticipation despite the slight chill in the room. She felt her nipples harden as a mixed result of her excitement and the cold. His booted footsteps sounded throughout the room as he came back into view.

He didn't look at her eyes, only her body. Reaching forward, his hand lifted her breast and then squeezed it almost roughly.

'You'll do,' he said dismissively, dropping his hand and turning his back on her. His fingers brushed across her nipple as he drew away in a way that she was sure she was supposed to think was accidental. 'Get on the bed and get yourself ready.'

Killian - Captain Hook, she reminded herself - returned to his position at the desk, picking up the book and returning to whatever notes he was writing. She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he meant what she thought he did. 'Yes, Captain,' she said after a moment, her voice sounding strained. Walking slowly over to his bed, she looked over her shoulder to see if he was watching her, but his full attention seemed to be on his work.

This wasn't what she'd been expecting but she'd asked for it, so she had to play by his rules. Climbing onto his bed, she settled herself in the middle, facing him, adjusting the pillows behind her to prop herself up. She fiddled with the pillows, feeling more nervous now from his apparent disinterest.

When she'd told him she wanted a night with the Captain she'd expected it harsh and rough. She hadn't expected him to ignore her.

'I'd not waste your time, love,' Hook said lightly, eyes still on his work. 'It's for your own benefit.'

Even though the endearment was the same that he usually used for her, it had a completely different sound to it now. Everything about him was just so dismissive, like he really couldn't care less about her. Which was true, she reminded herself, for tonight anyway.

 _I asked for this. I wanted this._  Giving herself into it fully, she relaxed into the bed. Her left hand squeezed at her breast like he had just minutes ago, flicking at her nipple before rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand trailed down her stomach, slipping between her legs and palming at her sex, grinding her hips up against herself lightly. She'd tried not to get too worked up on the way to his ship but just the idea of this night had her so turned on, and if she couldn't get his touch yet then she'd settle for her own. Make she could put some heat into him.

Her fingers slipped between her folds and brushed lightly down to play against her slit. She was already wet, wetter than she'd thought she'd be, ready enough for him. But that wasn't part of the game, she assumed, so she didn't bring attention to it, instead focused on the feeling of her hands on her breast and between her legs. Bending her knees and planting her feet flat on the mattress, she spread her legs wider and drew the wetness up to circle her clit, rubbing against it slowly.

She closed her eyes, giving her full attention to what she was doing to herself. Rolling her hips up, a soft moan fell from her lips as she started to lose herself in the sensations. Her left hand moved down to grip her thigh, pulling her legs slightly wider and she opened her eyes, hoping to find him watching her.

He wasn't, but there was a set to his jaw that hadn't been there before. He might not be looking at her, but he was very aware of what she was doing. She started to move her finger in longer circles, each time rubbing closer to her opening. Pushing her shoulders back into the bed and her chest forward, she twisted her head to the side, biting her lip as she started to feel a tension spreading through her.

Turning her head back, she finally caught him looking at her and her breath caught in her throat. The dark lust in his eyes contrasted with the still-careless expression on his face and although the point was to focus on the game, she couldn't help but drink in the want that she saw in his piercing gaze. Feeling emboldened, she tilted her hips and pressed just the tip of her finger into her cunt, her breath leaving her forcefully as she rolled her hips up and sank it in further.

Watching him carefully, she started to fuck herself, adding another finger, her blood pounding in her ears. She saw him swallow, saw his jaw twitch, before he took a deep breath and seemed to steady himself. Putting down his pen - he hadn't actually written anything for the last few minutes - he closed the ledger and placed it on the desk.

 _Finally._  Moving her hand away, she started to sit up. 'No.' His voice was as calm as his face, which seemed to be back under his control. 'You'll stop when I tell you to.'

She felt frozen under his gaze, the fingers of her left hand digging into her thigh, the other scrunched into a fist on her stomach. He just watched her, an eyebrow raised, challenging her.

'Yes, Captain.' Her hand slid back between her legs.

As her fingers began to pump in and out of her again, she couldn't take her eyes off of him as his hand dropped to the laces of his pants and he pulled them undone. When he pulled out his cock it was already hard, and he started to stroke it leisurely, his eyes roaming her body. Her body started to tremble at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have his cock inside her, his body pressed over hers, and she wanted to close her eyes and imagine it but she couldn't take her eyes from him.

Moving her fingers back to her clit, she rubbed at it furiously, her mouth falling open in a cry as her release hit her. Her movements slowed but didn't stop, cautious about what he'd said about not stopping until he'd told her do. She struggled to catch her breath as she fought to come down from her high, but her hips kept twitching under her touch.

'Come here.' He was still watching her, still stroking his cock lightly. Pulling her hand away, she took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing herself to sit up. Her legs trembled a little when she got to her feet but she walked toward him confidently. Her first release had only riled her up further because it hadn't been enough, it hadn't been him, and she wanted his touch on her more than anything.

'On your knees,' he said when she stood before him. She met his eyes, considered defying him - she just wanted him to fuck her, god damn it - but after a moment she sank to the ground. The wooden floor was hard against her knees and she shifted uncomfortably.

Hook was still fully dressed, wearing his half-unbuttoned shirt and his leather pants hanging around his hips, and he seemed in no rush to take anything off. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, her fingers still wet, she trailed her tongue along the base of his cock before taking it into her mouth. Closing her lips over him, she sucked on his head lightly, her tongue flicking out to run across however much of him she could reach. Her hand pumped at what her mouth didn't, shifting her grip every now and then to run her fingers along his balls.

He still wasn't as responsive as he'd normally be under her ministrations, but he was at least more so than before. Every now and then she'd hear a muffled groan, and after a few minutes his hand moved to fist in her hair. At first he didn't try to guide her but before long his fingers tightened, his nails scratching at her scalp. Snatching her wrist with his hook, he pulled her hand away from him and thrust his cock further into her mouth.

Before she could think to react he pulled out and then pushed back in, filling her mouth more than she'd expected. The first few thrusts weren't so bad, nothing she hadn't dealt with before, but then he started to push deeper and it was all she could do to figure out how to breathe. He pushed himself off from where he leant against the desk, standing up straight and instead of moving her head over him, he now held her still while he fucked into her mouth, going deeper every time. When he hit the back of her throat she gagged, choking on him, but he didn't stop, just fucked her harder.

Tears slipped from her eyes unbidden and her hands grasped wildly at his legs, trying to push away but he was having none of it, his grip tightening on the back of her head.  _Bastard._  She knew that Killian would stop if she really needed him to, but it was Hook that she wanted tonight, and Hook would take from her whatever he wanted without a care for her comfort. Forcing herself to try and relax with only a little success, she tried to breathe in through her nose.

She only had a little success, all of her senses distracted from the way his cock slid repeatedly past her lips and into her mouth, so she changed tactics. The next time he thrust into her she sucked on him hard, her cheeks hollowing and her tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock, sucking on him as hard as she could.

Groaning loudly, his hips jutted forward and his cock slid further into her mouth but then he pulled out, cursing. Emma gulped in air greedily, her chest heaving, falling backwards as he let go of her. It wasn't until she started to get her breath back that she realized just how slick the skin was between her thighs, and how much her core was throbbing.

_She wanted him so fucking much._

Before she could gather herself completely Hook grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her to her feet. She tried to catch his eye but he didn't look at her, his eyes were dark again and it sent a thrill through her. His hand dug into her skin hard enough to surely leave bruises and he pulled her roughly toward the desk, His left arm swiping across it, sending his ledger and god knows what else to the floor before he pushed her onto it. Her hands barely came up in time to brace herself as her chest his the desk, the wood scratching her nipples painfully -  _erotically_ \- but she managed to stop her head from banging on the table. His hand flattened against her lower back, holding her against the desk while his knee wedged between her legs, pressing them apart.

Hook ground his hips against her from behind and she could feel his wet cock against her ass, so close to where she needed it. Pulling back, he sunk into her in one swift movement, pushing into her completely with one thrust. Emma moaned loudly as he stretched her open, filling her up, and he didn't waste any time, drawing out quickly and thrusting back in, pounding into her over and over again relentlessly. Reaching her hands above her, she gripped onto the edge of the desk, desperate for something to hold onto if she couldn't hold onto him.

His grunts and her cries filled the room along with their heavy breathing, the only sounds combined with the steady slapping of skin on skin. He bent over her, his body holding hers down, and he drove his hook into the wood in front of her head, making her jump and then moan as he used it as leverage. His hand came up to grab onto her breast, groping at it roughly. Each time he plunged into her, her hips drove painfully into the edge of the desk but the feeling of him surrounding her and filling her up so fully was taking her over.

It was too much, entirely too much, and she felt her walls start to tighten around him and a warmth start to spread through her. She'd never thought that this would be something that she'd like, getting thoroughly fucked like a whore by a pirate, but then she'd never known anyone like Killian Jones.  _Captain Hook._  Hook impossibly increased his pace, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. She didn't know if it was the scenario that he was enjoying as much as she was or just the way that he was fucking her, but it was his long, loud groan that made her start to fall apart. Her fingers dug into the desk painfully and her hips jerked backwards into his as she came hard around him. He kept pounding into her, drawing out her orgasm, but she could tell he was close too, from the way his groans suddenly changed pitch and then he was biting down hard on the back of her shoulder, pounding into her forcefully once, twice more before he stilled, and she moaned again as she felt him pulsing inside of her.

They lay like that for a few minutes, both of them trying to steady their breathing. After a while Killian shifted behind her, pulling back slightly so that he didn't lay on her so heavily, and she let out a soft sigh as he softening cock slipped out of her. Pulling his hook out of the desk, he moved off of her, grabbing her by the arm gently this time and drawing her up from the desk, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the bed.

She stumbled toward it, her legs feeling rather like jelly, and collapsed onto the mattress. 'Shouldn't you send me home?' she asked, her voice faintly teasing as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

'We can skip that bit,' he told her, tucking his hand underneath her chin to raise her head, and kissing her tenderly. As much as she'd thoroughly enjoyed being thoroughly fucked by Hook, she did miss the warmth that Killian could give her, and she relaxed into the kiss, smiling against his lips. 'It wasn't too much?' he asked her when she pulled away, rubbing his hand gently across her skin.

'Not at all, Captain,' she said, smirking wickedly. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

'I can't wait to see what happens when you arrest me.'


	2. Yes, Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yes, Captain. Emma arrests Killian. Smut/roleplay

Emma stared down at the paperwork in front of her on her desk, her eyes looking but not seeing, just as her hand was moving but not actually writing anything of use. The reports should have been done today but could wait until tomorrow, and she was doing her best to appear like her full attention was on her work.

Instead of on the pirate in the holding cell.

If she wanted to, she could raise her head just the tiniest bit, look up from under her lashes and see him from through the glass window of her office and across the room. She knew he'd be watching her, either reclining on the cot or standing up against the bars. She couldn't hear his footsteps anymore so she knew he'd stopped pacing, at least.

He deserved it, really. It was supposed to be a  _game_ , that was the whole point of role-play. It wasn't like she'd made him pay her for playing at being his whore (although she wasn't entirely sure that a girl would have needed payment for that anyway). And he'd changed the rules when she'd gotten a call from Leroy that someone had stolen his boat.

Killian had pulled the boat back into dock just when she'd arrived, as big a smirk on his face that she'd ever seen, his wrists held together before him as he stepped onto the dock.  _'Here to arrest me, Sheriff?'_

Too right she was, but he hadn't expected her to leave him locked in the cell by himself for over an hour. It hadn't taken long before that smirk had been ripped right from his face. The point of this was for him to be at  _her_  mercy, and if he wanted to go and make it realistic by making her actually arrest him, then she might as well play along and actually lock him up, right?

He'd tried to call her bluff, tried convincing her to let him go, had even started to plead with her after a while, but that hadn't lasted very long and she knew he had too much pride to beg her just yet. She'd left the door to her office open so she could hear him but hadn't reacted to any of his words, had just kept her head down to her work.

He didn't need to know that she was writing on scrap paper rather than an actual file, and none of the words were actually making sense.

A part of her did feel bad for locking him up for so long and ignoring him, but that's what he got for causing actual trouble and thinking that he was in control of things this time. The silence had dragged on for a little while now, though, and she didn't want to leave him for long enough to take the fun out of it. Her pen still poised above the paper, Emma tilted her head up just the slightest amount and looked up across the room.

Killian stood on the far side of his cell, leaning against the back wall with his legs crossed at his ankles, his arms casually crossed across his chest. Oh yes, he was watching her, and when she looked up at him he definitely noticed, his head cocking to the side and a smile slowly forming on his lips.

He thought he'd won, that her finally acknowledging him was a step towards victory for him. She supposed it was, but she'd be damned if this didn't happen on her terms.

Sighing dramatically, Emma dropped the pen on the table and reached her arms above her head, making a show of arching her back as she stretched her arms and her back. Sliding out of her seat, she made her way out of her office and towards the holding cells, not giving him her full attention until she stood right in front of them.

She considered leaning against the bars but wouldn't have put it past him to try and grab her, so she propped herself on the arm of the couch next to the cell instead, finally meeting his eyes. And of course he was smirking at her once again, still on the opposite side of the cell. His cheeks were a little flushed and his hair was mussed up rather nicely from when she'd forced him into the back of the cruiser. 'How are you finding incarceration?' she asked, unable to keep a hint of smugness of out her voice. Despite everything else, it was pretty amusing to know how frustrated he would be behind those bars.

He shrugged nonchalantly. 'It's certainly not the first time I've been locked up.' Straightening his legs, he pushed off from the wall and stepped across the cell, stopping just out of arms reach of the bars. 'I think you'll find it in your best interests to let me out of here, love,' he said, winking at her as if she couldn't have gotten his meaning through his words.

The excitement of what they were doing was starting to get to Emma and she tried to keep that off her face, adopting a slightly bored look as she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. 'I think you'll find it to be in your best interests to show some respect to the person who has the decision of whether to let you go or not,' she said lightly, unhooking the keys from her belt and waving them in the air in front of her.

The teasing air slipped from his face rather quickly at that, replaced by a heat that she knew all too well. His brows drew together slightly and he stepped even closer, his body pressing against the bars. 'My apologies,' he said, his voice full of sex and want. 'Sheriff.'

Yes, because a tone like that was the appropriate response, but it still sent a shiver down Emma's spine. She looked over him properly and was surprised to find a bulge in the crotch of his jeans already that surely couldn't have been comfortable and she swallowed hard, her eyes flicking quickly back up to his face. But that wasn't any better - his eyes were hooded and she could see the tendons standing out on his neck that indicated that he was struggling for control.

Was the idea of her having power of him so arousing for him that it was having this much of an effect when the only thing she'd done was lock him up?

Pointedly dropping the keys on the couch so that he wouldn't be able to lift them from her, Emma stood from the arm of the couch and stepped up to the cell, staying just out of arms reach. His lips twitched slightly but the intensity didn't leave his eyes as he looked down at her. 'I have plenty of better things to do, Jones, than sit around here keeping an eye on you,' she told him, trying her best to look annoyed.

He didn't reach for her like she thought he would, but she could feel his eyes raking over her. 'I've seen the error of my ways,' he said with mock-sincerity.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'And I've still got a dwarf to appease.'

He actually had the grace to look the slightest bit guilty but it was gone in an instant. His arm slipped through the bars and she readied herself to step back but he only twisted it around a bar, leaning forward just the tiniest bit further, and she knew that if he were free he'd be leaning over her, trying to intimidate her with his sexuality. 'Please, Sheriff,' he drawled, and how the hell did he make that sound so sexy? 'Let me convince you to let me go.'

He wasn't begging her, no, not truly, and she had no doubt that he knew what he was doing when his eyes softened imploringly and his tongue so innocently flicked out at his lip. He normally had as little control over his mouth as he did over his eyebrows, but this was no accident - he was trying to play her like a fiddle.

And oh, how she wanted to be played.

She eyed him cautiously for a few seconds before stepping away from him, and she turned around just in time to hide her smile at his frustrated groan. 'Sheriff, please,' he said as she headed toward the door, and there was a hint of desperation in his voice. Her hand reached for the door. 'Emma, don't -'

His voice cut off with the loud click that sounded as she locked the door.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Emma turned away from the door and walked back across the room, not paying Killian any attention as she retrieved something from behind her desk and then came back out to the main part of the station. 'Emma?' he said hesitantly, trying to see what she'd tucked into her back pocket.

She ignored him, picking up the keys from the couch and approaching the cell. 'Step away from the door, Jones,' she said matter-of-factly, and after a second he did, stepping back and facing the wall at her instruction, his hand and brace pressed against the wall above his head - she'd removed his hook earlier. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open and slipped into the cell quickly, pocketing the keys and pulling out the handcuffs from her back pocket in one swift movement.

She put one hand on Killian's back to press him into the wall and caught the cuff around Killian's right wrist with the other, using the handcuff to pull his arm behind his back. His body tensed under her touch and he tried to turn to follow the movement of his arm but she pressed harder against his back with her other hand until he stopped resisting her. When he finally stilled she took his other arm and pulled that back as well, but didn't cuff it just yet.

Pulling him away from the wall, she walked him through the station and into her office. 'What are you doing with me, Sheriff?' he asked, and God help her that the uncertainty in his voice gave her a shiver.

She didn't answer him, instead pushed him into the chair behind her desk a little more forcefully than necessary, pulling his arms behind him around the back of the chair and tightening the other cuff around the brace covering his left wrist. Unsure of whether that would hold for long, she tugged on his arms, earning a grunt from him, but it seemed to stay put.

'Nice to see that you've been busy.'

She jumped to her feet but managed to stop herself before she could snatch the files from her desk, instead calmly walking around him to shuffle the papers into a pile, hiding the one with her inarticulate notes on it at the bottom. 'Don't talk,' she warned him. She knew that forcing him to silence could be taken as part of her act, but more than that she was worried about staying in character with him taunting her.

She moved behind him, loudly dropping the files on a cupboard behind the desk, watching him as he tried to twist around to follow her movements. She'd left him with quite a fair amount of room to move and he looked like he was testing his limits as he leaned forward and pulled at his binds, but she had him exactly how she wanted him. As quickly and quietly as she could, she pulled off her boots and jeans while she was hidden from his view, unbuttoning the top and bottom buttons of her blouse to better show off her cleavage while she was at it.

Emma hesitated behind him, her nerves battling with her desire - for him, heightened by the situation. She knew that he loved her, that he'd treat her barest wishes as commands in the hope of making her happy, that he'd do anything she asked of him, but it was different to say a command and  _expect_  it to be obeyed, to use her power over him so abusively.

But he'd asked for it, hadn't he? Just like she'd asked for a rough night with Captain Hook.

Reminding herself how much he'd appeared to want it before, Emma stepped up beside him, lifting her leg over him. Killian's eyes widened as he watched her push herself back to sit on the edge of her desk, her legs hanging off the edge on either side of his chair. He cursed, his gaze wandered over her hungrily, taking in her body covered only by underwear, bra, her shirt barely covering her. She took him in in return, rather enjoying the way his shoulders looked with his arms pulled behind his back, his shirt stretched tightly across his chest.

Smiling sweetly at him, she leaned back on the desk, pushing a few things mindlessly to the floor, resting herself on her elbows as she lifted her hips and hooked her fingers into her underwear. 'Fuck, Emma,' Killian groaned as she slowly pulled them down her legs.

She sat up quickly, closing her thighs and balling her underwear in her hand. Killian's eyes gradually lifted from her legs, hovering over her breasts before he met her eyes, and when he did, Emma's breath caught. He looked...

Hungry.

'You'll show me respect,' she said, a lot more firmly than she felt.

Killian's face remained serious but that cheekiness entered his eyes. 'My pardon. Fuck,  _Sheriff,'_  he corrected, enunciating the words slowly and precisely.

And although they did just what he'd wanted them to do - shoot a wave of heat straight to her core - she wasn't going to play along. Before she could convince herself not to, she pulled her arm back, forward, and slapped him across the cheek with her open palm.

His head whipped to the side, taking the blow, but just as quickly turned back to her. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at him. 'You'll show me respect,' she repeated, and this time she meant it.

She knew he could tell the difference, and that she hadn't taken it too far from the heat in his gaze as he stared back at her. 'Yes, Sheriff,' he said, and she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Feeling more empowered than she'd expected to, she bent forward, reaching down with both hands to tuck her underwear into his jeans pocket. His hips shifted when she touched him but she kept her hands away from his obvious erection, running them down his thighs, revelling in the way his body moved to find friction where he wanted it.

Instead she leaned back on the desk again, settling her hips on the edge and supporting herself on her elbows. She parted her legs widely again, and Killian's eyes darted straight between them as she planted her feet on his thighs. She was trying to keep composed but she wanted this just as much as she could tell he did, wanted his hand on her and his cock in her, but first -

'Convince me,' she said softly, pouring as much seduction as she could into those two words.

He didn't even look up at her, didn't even hesitate before he leaned forward with enough force that the chair dragged closer to the desk by an inch or so. But just before he came into contact with her he stopped, holding himself back. Emma's body protested the lack of proper touch as she watched him close his eyes, watched him breathe in deeply and felt his warm breath tingle her skin as he exhaled.

His nose brushed against the inside of her thigh, followed by a soft press of his lips, so close to but not quite where she wanted him. It wasn't a case of him not being able to reach - she'd tested how much slack she'd need to give him and she could see he still had enough to reach her. His tongue trailed up her thigh slowly, pausing before gently running it over her folds, pointedly avoiding anywhere too sensitive.

He was trying to tease her. He was trying to regain control.

Bastard.

It felt  _good,_  and normally she enjoyed his teasing, how much time he spent on her, worshiping her however he could. She could feel her breaths starting to get shallower in anticipation, but she'd had a whole damn day of anticipation. He was trying to please her, always trying to please her, but today she wanted to  _take_  her pleasure from him. She wanted it quick, dirty, rough. Reaching down, she grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled him closer to her, forcing his mouth fully against her as she angled her hips upwards.

Emma heard and felt him groan into her and he didn't seem to need any more encouragement. His lips and tongue moved against her, sending a shiver and a wave of pleasure through her and she let go of his hair, leaning back again on her elbows as he set to work on her. With his hands bound, he used him lips to guide apart her folds and it felt  _so good_  to finally have him touching her right where she wanted. His tongue went straight to her clit and she couldn't help the low moan that escaped her as he worked at her thoroughly.

Her hands came up to cup her breasts and she wished she'd properly taken off her shirt and bra but she was sure she was quite the image - mostly undressed, lying back on her desk at the station with a prisoner between her legs. She moaned again, the idea causing the heat building inside of her to flare higher. Squeezing her left breast with one hand, plucking at her nipple through the thin material that covered her, she reached down with the other to grasp at Killian's hair again. He obeyed her thought automatically, pressing closer again and then just as she was wishing that she hadn't bound his arms so that she could feel his fingers inside of her, he huffed out a loud breath against her, kissing his way lower until his tongue pressed into her.

And that was it for her self restraint. Her free hand reached out to grip the edge of the desk, needing something to hold onto as the fingers of her free hand dug into his scalp hard enough that could only be painful. His tongue darted in and out of her, fucking her as his nose rubbed firmly against her clit and she could feel his breathing pick up the pace to match hers, his breath warm against her and only adding to the sensations that she was beginning to have trouble keeping up with. Her legs started trembling and she could feel the tension about to burst, when he pulled away to return to her clit, tugging it between his teeth and sucking at it hard, and her back arched off the table as she came, hard.

Killian didn't stop, nipping and sucking and lapping at her as she came down until she pushed him away, drawing her legs closed in front of her. She eyed him thoughtfully as she tried to force her heart rate down, but watching the way he settled back in his chair, rolling his shoulders to ease them after leaning forward so awkwardly certainly didn't help. Even knowing that it was a bad idea, she steeled herself the best she could against how much she still wanted him before looking him in the eye, adopting as good a look of indifference as she could after an orgasm like that. When he held her gaze he licked the wetness from his lips quite deliberately, closing his eyes as if savouring it.

They snapped open as soon as she moved, scooting closer to the edge of the desk. Finally confident that she could speak without sounding breathy - and managing it, mostly - she smirked at him. 'I'll be honest with you - that was a better start than I was expecting. But I don't think I'm done.' Slipping her legs to be either side of him again, she stood, reaching over his shoulder to lean on the back of his chair. The playfulness had dropped from his eyes as his eyes dropped to her barely covered breasts right in front of his eyes. She stayed like that for a few seconds, letting him enjoy the view, before she leaned down closer to his ear. 'I'm going to use you for my pleasure, Jones, and if I'm satisfied then maybe I'll let you go. That's what you want, isn't it?'

He let out a low groan and she laughed lightly. 'You're very convincing,' she scoffed at him. 'Come on, then. Let's see what I've got to work with.' She cupped his cock firmly with one hand, squeezing him gently and his hips jerked up immediately, his mouth reaching for her, and she pulled back as soon as he moved.

'Fuck, Emma,' he groaned.

'Sheriff,' she corrected him absentmindedly. 'This won't do,' she said thoughtfully as he tried again to rise close enough to touch her. The slack in his binds had been necessary for her first act, but he was doing a terrible job at pretending to be anything close to submissive and she really wanted to give him as good as he gave her. After a moment a slow grin spread across her face and she stepped over him, leaving her office.

From where he sat in her chair he had a view of the main room of the station so she couldn't help him watching her as she moved to one of the desks, but once she dug out what she'd sought she kept it behind her back. His eyes raked over her as she came back into the office, walking straight behind him and immediately out of sight.

'What do you have there, ah, Sheriff?' he asked, obviously trying to sound nonchalant but she picked up the notes of uncertainty and excitement in his voice.

Instead of answering him, Emma knelt on the ground behind his chair, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him flush with the back of the chair. She lifted his arms higher to get them out of her way, ignoring the quiet hiss Killian gave from the straining angle, and moved as quickly as she could, reaching around him with both arms, her free hand grabbing the loose end of the duct tape as she brought it firmly around his stomach, pulling on it hard as it unrolled with the familiar sound to keep him as close as she could to the chair before he realized what she was doing.

She managed to get it around him once before he caught on, but he surprised her with his lack of struggle. 'What are you doing?' he asked, and she was  _mostly_  sure that the slight tremor in his voice was put on.

'Making sure you stay where I want you,' she told him as she wrapped the duct tape around his midriff and the back of the chair a few more times for good measure. Hoisting herself to her feet, she moved around him and straddled him once again, propping herself on his knees, wrapping the tape around his thighs and the seat of the chair to strap him down further.

As soon as she was satisfied she tossed the roll of duct tape to the side and pulled herself closer to him. Her fingers moved swiftly to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He squirmed under her touch and she was glad to see that the most that he could move was a little jerking of his hips as he tried to press into her. 'Sheriff, please,' he said quietly.

'Please what?' she asked, brushing her hand lightly over him through the material instead of pulling him out. 'Please let you go? Please fuck you? Please what?'

He swallowed hard. 'Please, Sheriff, fuck me,' he rasped, and she wondered whether it was the game speaking or himself.

A part of her wanted to make him beg for it, but she wanted to feel him inside of her more. She pushed his pants down just enough and her hand slipped inside his jeans, grabbing his hard cock, pulling him free. In the same motion, she raised herself up, drew herself closer to him. His breath huffed out quickly when she lined herself up on him, and caught in his throat when she sank down on him in one smooth motion.

The stretch felt so good, his cock filling her as she took him all the way in, and she didn't try to hide how much she loved it, the feeling almost overwhelming her for a moment. Both of her hands gripped his shoulders and she shifted her hips against his, adjusting the fit. His head dropped forward to rest his forehead against her neck as he tried to move his hips against her.

Planting her feet on the ground for momentum, Emma started to ride him, closing her eyes to better focus on the way he felt inside her as she fucked him. The rough denim of his jeans rubbed harshly against her thighs but she ignored it, giving her full attention to the friction she was creating inside her.

Killian cursed loudly as she picked up her pace, practically bouncing on him. 'Fuck, Emma,' he swore, and she wasn't sure whether her name or the curse was said with more vehemence. He was trying to thrust up into her but could barely move thanks to his improved restraints, leaving him the perfect tool for her current needs. Almost, anyway. He only lasted a few minutes before his frustration clearly started to get the better of him.

_'Fuck, Emma. Bloody hell's fire this is maddening, you feel so hot and wet for me and I can't bloody - Oh gods, yes, just like that. Fuck. Fuck. I want to touch you, you have no idea how good my hand will feel on you, or my hook. Do you like the sound of that? Give me back my hook and I'll show you just what I can do to you... Untie me, Emma, Sheriff, I'll fuck you however you want, think of how good it would feel to have me fucking into you as hard as we both want...'_

She tried to tune him out, she really did, but he knew exactly how to get to her. His words, his desperation tore at her resolve but only made her increase her pace, tightening her grip on his shoulders. She wanted what he offered her, craved his touch like madness but even though it was so incredibly unlike her, the idea of using him to seek her own pleasure with no thought to his was only heightening her pleasure. That he wanted her and was at her mercy, to be used as she wished, drove her harder.

She ground down onto him, seeking to feel him as deeply inside of her as she could, and Killian threw his head back, moaning loudly, his face scrunching beautifully. He cursed again, not stopping in his tirade of promises of skill and satisfaction. His words were distracting her and she was supposed to be the one driving him insane and not the other way around, so she stood up abruptly, her body protesting when he slipped out of her but she reached down to his jeans, pulling her underwear from his pocket. Scrunching it back into a ball, she forced it into his mouth before he could protest.

His eyes widened at her slightly but when she saw only heat in them she didn't respond, instead lowering herself back onto him, sliding down over him slowly. Killian moaned again, muffled this time through the gag as she returned to her previous pace, fucking him as hard as she could. A constant string of muffled sounds came from Killian and she was sure that he hadn't stopped trying to convince her to let him free, disregarding how useless the effort was.

It was becoming steadily harder to quiet her own cries as her insides started to thrum again. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and grasping his shoulder tightly with her other hand, bringing their bodies flush together. She wished she'd undressed him so she could feel the warmth of skin on skin but she made do with rubbing her breasts against his shirt. His head fell forwards to nuzzle against her neck and that was  _not_  right, she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him back, and the absolutely  _wreaked_  look on his face drove her right over the edge, her hips stuttering over his as she tried to ride him through her orgasm.

Her chest heaving, she collapsed against him, holding onto him tightly now just to keep herself upright. Her head fell to his shoulder just as she'd protested him doing only a moment ago but she didn't care, as she came down from her high she only wanted to feel him. He was breathing just as heavily and he shifted the barest amount - which was as much as she could - bringing her attention back to the still hard cock inside of her. Leaning back, her eyes fluttering as he moved slightly inside of her, she smiled uncertainly at Killian as she plucked the damp underwear from his mouth.

'I love you,' he said as soon as his mouth was free, and she laughed, her hesitance gone.

'I love you,  _Sheriff_ ,' she corrected with a wink, and he chuckled quietly but she could see the hunger in his eyes that so far remained unsated. Pulling herself closer to him, if it were possible, she grabbed his head in both hands and kissed him firmly, slowly, thoroughly. She hadn't even kissed him yet and she'd missed it.

'Emma,' he began when she pulled away, then groaned when she lifted off of him. She knew what he wanted, what she wanted, and she'd known that she wouldn't be able to go so long without his touch. Pulling the key to the cuffs from her bra with a smirk, she leaned around him and fiddled with the lock. As soon as it was free he moved, tearing the tape first from his torso and then from his legs. She was standing, straddling his legs, and he stood as well, picking her up as he did so and pushing her back onto the desk. As soon as he was inside her again his arms wrapped around her, pressing their bodies tightly together as he thrust into her forcefully, making up for his lack of participation before.

Emma pushed his jeans down further and wrapped her legs around his waist, but it still wasn't close enough. She pulled away from him only long enough to drag his shirt over his head and then his arms were back around her, holding her upright against him and she kissed him wherever she could reach, his chest, his neck, his shoulders. His left arm was wrapped tightly around her lower back, holding her in place as he fucked her hard, the increased force behind it making her body ache fantastically, while his hand seemed to be everywhere. He pulled at her shirt, tearing the last remaining buttons off as he rid her of it quickly, wreaking her bra as he ripped that away as well and then his hand was on her breast, squeezing and kneading at it, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and then twisting it hard enough for her to squeak. His mouth swallowed her cry and then his hand was in her hair, on her back, brushing her side, clutching her hip tightly as his thrusts quickly became rough and erratic, each one bringing her closer and then his mouth moved from hers to her neck, biting down hard on where her neck joined her shoulder. She could still hear him cursing and groaning but barely above her own moans and then he cried out louder, his body jerking into hers violently and she held onto him as tightly as she could. He stiffened, except for the way his cock throbbed inside of her as he came, yelling her name into her neck and driving her to her own release with him, both of their bodies trembling.

They clutched at each other for a good few minutes as their heart rates resettled and their breathing calmed. Eventually Emma leaned back and Killian pulled away, both of them gasping slightly as he pulled out of her, but she only let him move so far back that she could look at him. His hair was wildly messy and a light sheen of sweat covered his chest - his best look, in her opinion. She didn't imagine she looked any better. 'You were terrible at this,' she told him, tiredly fighting a grin.

His eyes widened in surprise. 'I'm sorry?' But the way the corners of his lips twitched like he wanted to smirk told her he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'You're not supposed to be such a smart ass,' she reminded him.

'Aye, but if I wasn't it wouldn't be very realistic, would it?' He bent down to graze his lips against her ear. 'Would you have preferred for my just to sit there and take it? Because you know that isn't in my nature, darling, and no man in his right mind would just sit there with  _you_  atop him.'

His hot breath against her skin caused her to shiver. His arm moved to come around her but she caught it, holding some space between them. 'David will be here soon,' she said.

Killian pulled away with obvious reluctance, but not before nipping her ear sharply. 'Well if we'd started sooner instead of you leaving me to rot in the cell for hours, then we'd have more time,' he told her, his chuckle taking the sting out of the words.

'It was one hour,' she pointed out, pushing him away and reaching for her clothes as he started to gather the things from the floor that she'd pushed from her desk. 'And it's your own fault for actually breaking the law.' She pulled on her pants quickly, disregarding her underwear since she'd already seen Killian tuck it into his pocket. Pulling on her jacket, she zipped it up to hide the fact that her shirt was torn open. 'Besides,' she said, sidling up to him and running her hand down his bare chest, threading it through his chest hair, 'I don't have to pick Henry up from school for another hour, and your ship is just down the road.'

His eyes flashed, his hand closing over hers and then he was pulling her toward the door, barely giving her time to lock up through her laughter, roughly pulling his shirt over his head as they left and headed toward the docks.


End file.
